


歡迎光臨

by IWZW_miya



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWZW_miya/pseuds/IWZW_miya
Summary: *雪太的圖給的靈感 還沒看過的大家速速前往 冒昧 @雪が溶けないように 感謝產出！！！*同校不同班的いわふか 女僕裝/捆綁/鏡子 如有不適請及時退出*小號pwp搬運 歡迎移步支持lofter主頁@岩澤ミヤ
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Kudos: 3





	歡迎光臨

岩本照總覺得深澤辰哉最近幾天怪怪的，似乎是有什麼事情在瞞著他。

課間去樓下找他也找不到人，午飯才吃了一半就匆匆離開，就連放學都不一起走了。

轉眼就到了校園祭的這天。

岩本因為深澤最近一周的奇怪行為而在悄悄和他賭氣，校園祭這天也沒有主動去找深澤一起遊園或是去玩各種新奇的遊戲，自己一個人在學校裡漫無目的的走著，與周圍熱鬧的環境有些格格不入。

大致轉了一圈，岩本還是沒忍住走向了深澤班上負責的區域。

竟然是女僕咖啡廳…

對於岩本來說這完全就是個未知的領域，他按下門把手的動作稍微有些遲疑，但還是深吸了一口氣，做好了面對一切的準備。

“いらっしゃい…あ、ひかる！”

“？？？”

岩本照有些不可思議的看著眼前的深澤辰哉。

深澤貌似之前在背對著門和誰說話，他穿著全套的女僕裝，纖細修長的腿部被純白色的長襪包裹住，頭上還用紅絲帶扎了個蝴蝶結作裝飾，從背面看真的很難能看出來不是女生。

“你…不是，你怎麼這個裝扮？”

“哎？不好看嗎？”深澤原地轉了一圈，“可是大家都說我很適合這個衣服…”

“也不是不適合…這到底是誰出的主意？”

“是鳴海くん上週拜託我的，她腿傷還沒好不能長時間站立，所以就讓我來頂替她了。不過意外的反響還不錯~”

“那你上週是不是一直都在忙這個事？”

“是，因為對我來說肯定好多都要從頭開始學，穿高跟鞋走路、做咖啡、控制體重不然還要去改裙子…女生真的好辛苦啊！”

原來如此。

岩本一直懸著的心放下了，找了個位置坐下便開始像模像樣的扮演著顧客：“那你們咖啡廳有沒有什麼推薦的單品呢？”

“要試試深澤特製小蛋糕和拉花咖啡嗎？這可是隱藏菜单哦！”

“那我就勉為其難的試試吧。”

“什麼嘛…”

深澤從小冰箱裡拿出一小塊布朗尼，又拿過一邊的奶油在巧克力上寫下“ひかる”三個字，咖啡的拉花呈現出愛心的形狀，這就是專屬於岩本的深澤特製。

“味道怎麼樣？”深澤有些緊張的站在岩本對面，不自覺收緊懷裡抱著的托盤。

“100點。”岩本幾口就吃完了布朗尼，又把一張小紙條塞進了深澤的手裡，“要在沒人的時候再打開來看，我在舞房等你。”

舞房內一片漆黑，窗簾也被全部放下，深澤還穿著那套女僕裝，手上拿著制服包和裝衣服的袋子，小心翼翼的打開了舞房的門。

“ひかる…？”

剛喊完岩本的名字，深澤便覺得自己被人從背後抱住，仰起臉的瞬間，他便感覺到身後人的炙熱的吐息打在自己的耳廓上。

“這身衣服很適合你。”岩本的聲音有些低沉，“而且今天的布朗尼和咖啡我都很喜歡，謝謝。”

“拜託，現在不是說這個的時候唔…”

岩本沒有理會深澤，而是直接用嘴唇封住了他的話語。習慣了的吻默契十足，深澤轉身抓住岩本的肩膀，手卻被反握住作十指交叉狀，舌尖緊密纏繞交換著呼吸。

深澤感覺到只是普通的接吻，自己被女僕裝包住的肌膚之下便湧起熱流，迫不及待想和岩本有更多的接觸。

岩本卻在這時停下了和深澤接吻的動作，深澤眼睛微張，不解的看向岩本。

“怎…怎麼了嗎？”

“沒事。”岩本又欺身吻上深澤的耳朵，一路向下吻著深澤忍不住顫抖的脖頸，最後到達鎖骨。深澤感覺胸前有些涼意，黑色連衣裙的前扣被解開，岩本的舌尖滑過深澤敞開的領口，他有些慌了，試圖出聲制止岩本的動作：

“啊…等等，你想怎樣…”

“本來是只想接吻的…但是有點忍不住了。”

“嗯？”

岩本開始順著深澤的白色長襪從下至上慢慢的愛撫著他的腿，撩起裙子的下擺，白色圍裙在身後扎起的蝴蝶結不知在何時的動作中變得鬆散，鬆鬆垮垮的穿在深澤身上更添了幾分淫亂。

深澤的手機不合時宜的響起，岩本用眼神示意他去接電話，可手上的動作卻根本沒有停下。深澤一邊瞪著他一邊去拿手機，看到屏幕上的“ママ”兩個字又不得不接起。

“啊…ママ？我今晚…不回來了…”  
“沒有！今晚…會在岩本くん家留宿。”  
“校園祭…結束的太遲了，就不回去打擾你們了。”  
“明…明早回來。”  
“知道了…晚安。”

深澤匆匆忙忙掛了電話，剛剛的電話仿佛如同一個世紀般難熬，麻木的快感和怕被發現的緊張交織在深澤的腦中。

“ママ的電話？”

“嗯…ひかる好討厭！剛剛差點就要暴露了。”

“反正ママ早晚都會知道的。”

“瞎說什麼…而且誰允許你喊ママ的？”

“まぁ，這不也早晚的事？”岩本微微發力抱緊了深澤，深澤更清楚的感覺到腹部被什麼堅硬的東西頂著時，臉還是不經意間有些泛紅。

夜晚，才剛剛開始。

深澤像著魔似的跪在岩本的身前，隔著褲子慢慢撫摸著已經變硬變燙的分身，深澤剛想直接用手去解開褲子拉鏈，卻被岩本打掉，岩本對他挑了挑眉，深澤深吸了一口氣，努力用牙齒咬住拉鏈去解開長褲。臉不經意間碰到滾燙的陰莖時哪怕隔著內褲卻好像有了直接接觸，深澤臉上的溫度越來越高，脫去長褲後又繼續咬著內褲邊放出已經精神飽滿的巨龍。

“稍等。”

岩本把深澤頭頂還扎著的蝴蝶結解開，把紅色絲帶一圈圈繞在深澤的手腕上讓他一直保持著手背在後背的狀態，皮膚在紅色絲帶的襯托下顯得更加白皙，讓深澤有种自己真的在被奴役的感覺。

岩本平常展現出的禁慾臉和在性事裡佔據絕對主導地位時都讓深澤無可救藥的被他吸引。深澤用舌尖輕輕逗弄著岩本的陰莖，岩本低聲喘息著，手指插在深澤柔軟的髮絲間不斷鼓勵著他吃下更多。

深澤一點點的吞入更多，岩本的陰莖似乎在嘴裡慢慢變大，好像連自己喉嚨的深處都要快被填滿了。

“たつや…”岩本一邊喊著深澤的名字一邊擺動著自己的腰部，並且漸漸加速，乳白渾濁的液體在深澤口中射了出來，深澤不自覺的吞下了一些，更多的則是滴落在了胸前敞開的肌膚和裙子上。

因為雙手被禁錮，深澤的嘴角還掛著沒有及時擦去的白濁，他試圖去解讀岩本的表情看看接下來該怎麼做，卻發現岩本的分身就再次迅速昂首挺立起來

“明明剛剛才射過…”深澤小聲驚呼。

“是たつや太色情了，臉上還帶著精液就要用上目線無辜的看著我，看來還是我不夠努力。”

“什麼？——不要！”

岩本把原本跪在自己面前的深澤推倒在舞房的海綿墊上，裙擺被有些粗暴的掀起，內褲被炙熱的分身緊貼著，薄薄的布料似乎隨時都有可能被衝破。深澤的雙手被禁錮著，只能夾緊雙腿去限制岩本的動作。可奈何力量懸殊過大，深澤的雙腿被岩本的膝蓋蠻橫分開，布料被奪走後下身便失去了掩蓋。岩本目不轉睛的凝视著深澤的会阴，粉嫩嫩的地方逐渐变的湿润。

“不要看了…求求你…”深澤的聲音帶了點哭腔，他莫名覺得這種時候要比兩個人做愛的時還要害羞。

“好。”

岩本解開了深澤手上的紅絲帶，有些心疼的揉著被勒紅的地方。

“疼嗎？”

“還…還好…”

深澤以為岩本會就此放過自己，卻沒想到他隔著連衣裙將紅絲帶繞過脖子在胸前交叉收緊，他不得不保持著上半身挺直的動作，胸前被硬生生擠出的兩坨軟肉就像女人的胸，連衣裙被解開前扣後隱隱約約能看到些許輪廓。

黑色的連衣裙，紅色的絲帶，雪白的皮膚，岩本體內所有細胞都叫囂著讓他去把深澤弄壞。

他把深澤壓在身下，被舌尖觸碰的蓓蕾輕輕跳動著，岩本反復摩擦著，像被針輕刺的刺激讓深澤不由的挺起了腰。或許是對深澤的反應很滿意，岩本從一開始的親舔變成了溺愛的吸吮，直到乳頭完全紅腫挺立，他才停下了對於深澤前胸的攻擊。

舞房內一時只剩下深澤的嬌喘聲，他的身體誠實的作出反應，下半身像被點燃了火焰，不只是這樣，他還想要更多…

深澤悄悄張開雙腿摩擦著海綿墊，試圖通過粗糙的面料讓自己的後穴能夠獲得一絲快感。

“ふっか？你在做什麼？”

啊…被發現了。

深澤的動作一滯，下一秒便被岩本抱起。

“果然比之前瘦了…以後不要隨便答應別人這種事了。”岩本有些憐惜的親咬著深澤的鎖骨，一邊在上面留下痕跡一邊把手指伸進深澤的小穴做著擴張。伴隨著咕嘟的淫靡水聲，手指慢慢進入了深澤的身體，深澤能清楚的感知到岩本骨節分明的手指在自己體內攪動著，每一次向前突進，深澤的體內都會傳來快感，他的身體正自動吞噬著岩本的手指，稀疏的腸液正從花徑深處慢慢流出，耳邊的水聲讓深澤感覺自己的心臟也在猛烈跳動。

想要更多…

深澤的眼神也有些迷離，岩本的手指已經不能再滿足他了。他一隻手撫上自己的玉柱，另一隻手從围裙的口袋里拿出一个薄薄的包装，手指顫抖著無法撕開。

“你怎麼會隨身帶這種東西？”岩本看到深澤手上的避孕套似乎有些生氣，拉緊深澤身上的紅絲帶逼迫他和自己對視。

“想…想給ひかる…一個…一個驚喜…”深澤被脖間的紅絲帶勒得有些喘不過氣，斷斷續續的和岩本解釋，“這一周…都沒有…沒有告訴ひかる真相，一直…冷落了ひかる…”

“抱歉，抱歉。”岩本連忙為自己剛剛的行為道著歉，不斷安撫著深澤。

“沒事的，ひかる。”深澤的呼吸已經恢復了正常，他低頭湊到岩本的耳邊故意用氣聲說：“那麼，岩本さん，歡迎光臨深澤咖啡廳。”

避孕套不知被扔到了何處，深澤的雙腿盤住了岩本的肢體，努力的尋找著岩本的性器，像是在沙漠裡長時間行走的一直在找水源的人般渴求著岩本的雙唇。

岩本見深澤主動的樣子便幫了深澤一把，讓性器順暢的進入了深澤的後穴。由於站立的姿勢，性器一下便到達了難以想象的深度也一下就戳到了深澤體內凸起的那點。岩本腰部的速度逐漸加快，深澤的唇間像是被牽引般漏出了呻吟。他的體內被岩本填滿，龜頭不斷摩擦著自己的G點，岩本每次有細微的動作，他就被牽引著，內壁還不受控制的絞緊著岩本，他們如同被吸附般緊貼在一起。

“放鬆，ふっか。”岩本拍拍深澤的屁股，“你看看鏡子。”

“哎？やばい…”

深澤把臉埋在雙臂間，只露出了眼睛去看鏡子裡的他們，只看了一眼便又把臉埋在了岩本的頸間。

舞房前方的鏡子墻照出兩個人交疊的身影，雖然舞房沒有開燈，借著月光深澤看清了岩本紫紅色的柱身在自己的後穴裡進進出出，隨著動作帶出的白沫時不時濺到自己的屁股上順著腿部流下。女僕裝已經沒了造型，虛套在自己身上仿佛隨時都會落到地上，紅絲帶也已經因為動作變得散落，半掛在兩個人身體連接的地方，自己則像是渴膚症一樣一直靠在岩本身上，臉上泛著詭異的潮紅。

“每次做的時候我看到的就是這樣的風景哦，謝謝深澤咖啡廳的款待。”

岩本抱著深澤靠在鏡子墻上，冰涼的鏡子隔著衣服對深澤進行物理降溫，可深澤陷入了更加難耐的快感，冰火兩重天和體內的酥麻不斷折磨著他的神經。

“啊…夠…夠了…”深澤逐漸有了哭腔，“不…不要了…，你…你怎麼…還不射啊…”

“再等等…”岩本見深澤的性器顫顫巍巍的在吐出濁液，他堵住了深澤的馬眼，腰間抽動的速度加快，數十下後上半身微微後仰，將滾燙的精液全部灌在了深澤體內，深澤也渾身顫抖著射了出來。

做完後，岩本讓深澤換上原本的制服，自己則蹲在處理著地上的痕跡。

“看，這是剛剛從ふっか的後面滴出來的哦。”

“やめろ！！！”

“這套女僕裝…怎麼辦？”

“扔了吧，也洗不乾淨了。”深澤看著換下的衣服歎了口氣，“記得賠衣服錢給鳴海くん！還有鏡子也別忘了擦！！！”

“はい、はい~”

岩本一邊處理現場一邊想著，下次還是自己買一套給深澤穿吧☆


End file.
